


Acting

by Raystio



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raystio/pseuds/Raystio
Summary: Len are the smart kid any parents could've ask for. But, Rin feels she's not done enough. She wanted to know how it feels to achieve something and lastly to be loved by their parents.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Acting

[ _Who's that?_ ]

A voice was heard through the stage, it seemed like the narrator tried to make the scenery a whole lot darker. _Bloody Mary Returns_ folktale. It tells a story about Gerta, stepmother who was after inheritance from a family. She would do anything to get the inheritance even killing.

It was played by many actor and actress but the main focus was shifted when it was time for Len Kagamine to play his role. _Charles._ Marie youngest brother. He was the first person Gerta tricked-- no killed. By making him miserable at school.

[ _"B-b-but dad, I don't want to go back there. Please, dad!" He cried and hugged his father tighter but his effort was fruitless."_ ]

Len's portrayal of Charles was spectacular. It's like I was sucked into the story. To be precise to his play. Child prodigy was the title anyone bestowed upon his acting on every theater. Not just at school but the whole country was mesmerized by him. Main Role, support, he can do it all. Anyone who knew him must be thinking, it can't be the same Len they knew. He was my twin who always beside me, meek, nerd. The opposite of this character.

Then the play continued. As charles, he would need to deepen his part. He would beg father to not let him go to boarding school.

[ _"You're a boy. If you're afraid, you must face them not back down. Gerta, I was glad that you suggested this school to me because if not, my son would've still a sickly scaredy cat." Gerta smiled evilly because she knows that she would win this battle ..._ ]

I can't avert my eyes. I sat still and watching the play unfolding before me. But, as his twin, I felt something and it wasn't nice. I noticed he poured his everything till the end. His acting was quickly over because his character killed himself by throwing himself from the roof and it was replaced by other character to continue the story. I followed him to the backstage and saw many people congratulated him because of his amazing performances. But he felt annoyed and said 'thanks' before he went off. I followed him through the school roof. He stopped and stood on the edge. Is it my fault? Is it because the fight we had few days ago?

_That day..._

_Mom as always praised him more than me. Father took time off for him. I was thinking along the lines of why._

_Why was it always him?!_

_I was mad and took out my hatred at him. He looked guilty and he always said that he never wanted any of this but I had a bad mood so he get the end of it. I know I was wrong._

_"I hate you, Len!" He knew that I never mean it but he really wanted me to see his play. He finally got the part after the senior allowed him. He was happy that I finally relented to his request. It took many days for him to tried to ask me._

_Without saying another word, I stormed off. Along the way, I realized I never went to his play ever after his first performance at the city which mom and dad praised him like he was the only one who's special. That time I was jealous. I'm his twin! But something's wrong._

_Ever since then, he always came home with bruises around his arm. He was different unlike before. I'm curious so I decided to spy on him. He went to the theater club and I saw it. The senior slapped him._

**_Slap!_ **

_"Your stances are wrong!" He slapped Len on his arm._

_"You need to be more miserable! Why can't you do it!" He slapped him again. It makes me want to barge in but situation are not looking well so I relented._

_"Do you need to be punch huh?!" He had enough and punched Len! That jerk had the nerve to do that to my brother!_

_"I'm sorry! I'll be better!" Len got up and do as he was asked. The senior smiled, accepting the gesture._

That day I wondered, why was Len willing to work hard for this school play? He could've just did it. He was smart afterall. But now my question has been answered when he stood on the roof. As a twin, I felt it. He wanted to jump. But luckily, I ran and grabbed him right where his hand was meant to be.

"Why did you save me?" He looked at me with teary eyed. He looked so lost and guilty.

"Len, Are you crazy?! Why would you wanted to do that?!"

"Because you hate me!" I stood there dumbfounded after I pulled him up.

"Why would you think that?" Len sniffed quietly and it break my heart. _That_ day.

"You never with me, Rin... I can touch you but I can't feel you, Rin. It's like you're not there for me. I can feel it because you're my twin..." He cried loudly and let out his pent-up feelings. I felt guilty but I can't say anything back to him.

"That's why please let me do this, Rin... I'm tired. The play, national theatre, I don't care about them anymore. They worked me hard everyday and with you not there, what's the point..." He tried to get up and climbed the edge but I pushed him back. Now I knew. Len worked hard for me. Every play, he worked hard for me. Even today, it was no exception. But I selfishly thought Len just wanted to flaunt his talent to me.

"Thank you, Len."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry. I never knew. You hurting so badly because of me." I cried and Len didn't know what to do. So he just said one word for me.

"Rin." I looked up and saw his eyes solemnly looked at me.

"You're my twin. It was all for you. If you told me to quit, I would. If you told me to fail the exam, I would. We born at the same time, you know?" He smiled widely. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes.

"So, do you want to try again? With me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I took his hands and we sang together. The melody, Len and I woven through the endless sky. This beautiful world... That was the first time we did it together. _Acting_ in this beautiful world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, how is it? my second fanfic in vocaloid AU... Unfortunately, I decided not to post it in FFn. But somehow, I still hope they will come here to read it.
> 
> Wattpad : -Ratio-  
> FFn : Raystio


End file.
